1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light-emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display device having an improved aperture ratio and a method of manufacturing the organic light-emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display device, including an organic light-emitting display device, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device or the like, is manufactured on a substrate whereon a pattern including a thin film transistor (TFT), a capacitor, and a line including the TFT and the capacitor is formed.
In general, in order to form a minute structure pattern, including the TFT or the like, on the substrate for manufacturing the flat panel display device, the pattern is transferred to the substrate by using a mask having a minute structure pattern.
A process of transferring a pattern by using a mask may generally use a photolithography process. In the photolithography process, a photoresist is uniformly applied onto a substrate whereon the pattern is to be formed, the photoresist is exposed (in the case of a positive photoresist) by using an exposing device including a stepper, and then the photosensitive photoresist is developed. After the photoresist is developed, the pattern is etched by using the remaining photoresist as a mask, and unnecessary photoresist is removed.
As described above, in the process of transferring the pattern by using the mask, it is necessary to first arrange a mask having a desired pattern, and thus manufacturing costs for preparing masks increase as the number of processes using the masks increases. Also, in the process, the aforementioned complicated operations have to be performed, which results in a complex manufacturing process, an increase in the manufacturing time, and an increase in the manufacturing costs.